1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to bicycle exercisers and the like and more particularly to a clamp for use in selectively setting the height of the seat post of such an exerciser.
2. Description of the Related Art
In bicycle exercisers, bicycles and the like, the height of the seat often must be adjusted to accomodate different exercise situations and different users. Thus, in such a device a convenient way to rapidly adjust the seat height is highly desirable. It is also, of course essential that the seat post be held firmly in position once it has been set to the desired height. Most prior art such devices utilize seat posts which are supported for slidable vertical adjustment with a clamping mechanism which is tightened against the seat post by means of a bolt once it is set in the desired position. A more conveniently operated type of device for achieving this end result, is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,150,851 issued Apr. 24, 1979 to Cienfuegos and employs a spring actuated pin mechanism, the pin of this mechanism fitting into any one of a number of longitudinally spaced apertures in the seat post. While the device of Cienfuegos enables the desired rapid height adjustment, this type of device does not appear to provide as reliable retention of the seat as might be desired in a bicycle exerciser employed by persons using the exerciser for rehabilation purposes. Further, the latching mechanism employed appears to be prone to accidental actuation.